Sam Winchester and the Demon Spell
by Max Winchester
Summary: It is Sam Winchesters first year at Hogwarts. But instead of being in Griffindor like his brother dean, he is put in Slytherin, where he doesn't feel like he belongs. That is, until he befriends Harry, Ron, and Hermione. But something is happening at Hogwarts, something that might not be magical. It might even be...Supernatural!
1. Prologue

**This starts directly after the first chapter of Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone.**

Dumbledore turned on his heel and was just about to apparite away when he heard the wing beats of an owl, and turned to see one fly up next to him and perch on the top of the fence. He stroked its head thoughtfully before removing the letter attached to its leg.

His face grew grim. It appeared as if tonight was not all good news, after all. The letter was an urgent plead for help. He immediately apparited to Goffs Close in Crawley, England, which was the address of some former students of Hogwarts, John and Mary Winchester and their two young sons. It seemed as if at the same time tragedy struck Grimald Place, It had struck Goffs Close. The street was swarming with muggle fire fighters and police trucks. Smoke covered the sky, and the house of the Winchesters house was destroyed. The roof three quarters of the roof had caved in and flames still licked through the windows despite the obvious effort of six fire trucks.

After scanning the area, he found the people he was looking for. On the curb across the street sat John Winchester, his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands, sobbing. Next to him stood his four year old son Dean who had tears streaming down his face as he tried to calm down his younger brother, Sam, whom he held in his arms. Mary was no ware to be seen.

Dumbledore walked over to them. Dean spotted him before John, and pulled on his dad's jacket until he looked up. The sight of a strange man with a long beard who wore a cloak confused him, for his parents didn't wear the traditional wizards wear. "I think it's a wizard." Dean whispered to his dad, who finally looked up.

John sat up quickly. "May I have a word with you?" Dumbledore said to John. He nodded and they walked down to the end of the street, out of hearing distance. "What has happened here?" Dumbledore questioned. John explained to him the events of that night.

He had gotten home from work late and had decided to watch some muggle television, which he had recently taken a liking too. He had fallen asleep on the sofa. It was about 1:30am when he had been woken up by Mary's screams in the middle of the night, coming from Sam's nursery. He had rushed up the stairs to find out what had happen and had seen Mary, a fire on the celling with a huge gash on her stomach. He grabbed Sam and passed him off to Dean and told him to take his brother outside. He then had reached for his wand and casted numerous incantations, but none of them seemed to have worked. The fire had gotten worse, and soon he had to run outside to avoid being burned to death himself.

"I left her." He sobbed. "I left her and now she's dead!" He began to cry again and collapsed on his knees. Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder, and thought over John's story. It was very troubling. What he had been describing seemed even darker then black magic. And for it to happen on the same night as the fall of Voldemort…

Another one of Sam's wails broke his train of thought. He helped John to his feet. "I will make sure the ministry makes a full investigation. This was dark magic at work, darker then I have ever seen. For now you and your sons should go directly to the ministry. And John… I am truly sorry." He nodded, but Dumbledore could tell by looking into his eyes that he was a broken man. John walked over to his sons and lifted one into each arm and disapparited.


	2. Chapter 1

**I wanted to apologise for the shortness of last chapter. It wasn't really a chapter; it was more of a prologue. By the way, I will probably be updating this story once every one or two weeks. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the real first chapter!**

Sam couldn't wait to get off the train. All this time imagining magical transport and he found he was unable to enjoy it due to being seated in a train car packed full of fifth years talking at the top of their lungs. It had been nice of Dean to let him sit with him and his friends on the Hogwarts Express, but this was really annoying. He had been looking forward to asking people questions, learning new spells, and maybe even befriending some kids his own age that he knew he wouldn't have to move away from within a week.

That was what life had been like on the road, with his dad constantly searching for the demon that had killed mom. At least hunting supernatural beings had been tolerable until Dean turned eleven. Then he was got to spend the most of the year at Hogwarts, while Sam was left at home to handle dad's criticism and him being drunk 50% of the time. This is why he had been so excited to go to Hogwarts.

What he had not expected was listening to a bunch of his brother's friends talking about what girls they were dating and making inside jokes that he couldn't understand.

It came as a bit of a relief to Sam when a voice announced that they would arrive at Hogwarts in five minutes. He stood up to leave the train car only to instantly be pushed back into my seat by all the other people as the shoved past each other and tried to get through the doorway first. Eventually he managed to push his way into the hall.

"You nervous?" Dean asked. Sam shook my head. "You shouldn't be. If you can gank a demon, you can make friends here. The first years take a boat across the black lake so I won't see you until after you get sorted. But I'll save you a spot at Gryffindor table. Unless that stupid head of yours land you in Ravenclaw." "Shut up," Sam said.

The train came to a stop. We walked off, and Dean waved Sam goodbye and left to join his friends.

Suddenly a load voice boomed "Firs'-years! Firs'-years!" Sam followed the sound of that voice as he pushed through the crown of people who all seemed to tower over him. When he made it to the edge of the crowd, be found himself at the shore of a large lake he recognised as the Black Lake from "Hogwarts, a History." All the boats at the shore seemed to be full.

"You a firs' year too?" asked the Sam recognised from earlier. He turned around to see that the tallest person he had ever seen was standing behind him, and that question was directed at him. Sam nodded. "Well, you'd probably fit 'n this 'un." He said, gesturing to the closest boat. It already contained four people. A girl with bushy brown hair, a tall red-headed boy, a chubby boy who was stroking a toad, and a short boy with messy black hair.

He walked up to the boat. "Do you guys mind if I sit here too? All the other boats are full." "Sure." said the boy with the red hair. They shuffled over and I managed to squish in.

"Everyone in?" Shouted Hagrid. "Alright then, FORWARD!" All the boats started moving all at once. Now this was pretty cool

"So what are your names?" asked the red head. "Sam Winchester", Sam replied. "What are your names?" Sam asked.

Every said their names, last being Harry Potter. "No way!" Sam exclaimed. "You're THE Harry Potter!" He nodded. "Sorry." Sam said sheepishly. "I bet you get that a lot."

"Yes, actually, within the last week."

They entered the castle led by a witch in dark green robes named Professor McGonagall, who led them past the door which they knew to be the great hall into a small chamber.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term

Banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great

Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very

Important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be

Something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with

the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free

time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and

Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced

outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your

triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose

house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is

awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a

credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the

rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

This was the part Sam was nervous about. Dean had explained how it worked, how you put a hat on your head and it reads your mind and sorts you into a house, but he was still pretty nervous.

Just then several people screamed. Sam whipped around and had his hand on the knife he kept at his belt before he had time to process the situation. But it wasn't monsters or demons, no; it was a bunch of ghosts. He had read about the Hogwarts ghosts and knew they were harmless, but he had seen enough non-harmless ghosts in his lifetime to know that he was never going to enter a room alone with any one of these ghosts. Especially the Bloody Baron who he recognised was the one who appeared to eternally covered in blood. That one looked just like the vengeful spirit type.

"Move along now," Said professor McGonagall who had once again entered the room. "The sorting ceremony is about to begin. Now form a line and follow me."

Sam moved into the line behind Ron. He had started running through exorcisms in his head, which he tended to do when he got nervous because in order to get the wording right you had to have complete focus which took his mind off of things.

The line started to move and he was forced to abandon his train of thought. McGonagall pushed open the double doors and they entered the great hall. It was a wonderful; he had not been able to quite grasp the scope of its greatness by reading about it in "Hogwarts; a History."

And the ceiling looked exactly like to night sky. That part he had no quite believed when he read the book, but Hogwarts was turning out to be even better than he had imagined.

By coincidence the girl he had met on the boats, Hermione, seemed to be talking about "Hogwarts; a History" as well. He was glad he wasn't the only one who had read up on the school beforehand. He didn't want to be weird.

McGonagall had walked over to the front of the first years with a stool on which she placed an old looking hat. It was old and ratting, not at all what he had expected the sorting hat to look like. That night was just full of surprises.

Another surprise happened when the hat started to sing. The hat seemed to be wrinkled in such a way that it appeared to have facial features. And, sure enough, it had started to sing.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Everyone started to clap, which sounded like thunder, reminding Sam of exactly how many people there were. It was that moment when he realized he would rather face 100 Wendigos alone then put on that hat in front of all those people.

McGonagall then started calling up students one by one, and the hat called out of the four houses for each student. Hermione and Neville got put in Gryffindor. So did Harry Potter, receiving the most applause out of anyone.

Pretty soon it was just him, Ron, and one other kid. He gave Ron thumbs up, and Ron nervously walked up to the stool. He was also placed in Gryffindor. Then it was Sam's turn.

He walked up to the stool trying not to look nervous, knowing he was failing. He then sat down and placed the hat on his head.

"Oh yes the younger Winchester, I see. Smart, the brains of your family. But brave, too. And cunning as well. You want to make something of yourself. You also want to be different from your family. And….. Oh yes, yes. Better be SLYTHERIN!"

No! Not Slytherin. He'd heard stories of them from his brother, how they were the scum of the earth, one step up from demons, and even that was a compliment. He hadn't even considered he be in Slytherin. He thought he'd be in Gryffindor, like Dean and his Dad. Or maybe Ravenclaw. Hell, he wouldn't have minded Hufflepuff. But Slytherin!

All these thoughts ran through his head as he walked over to the Slytherin table and took a seat next to another first year with light blond hair he recognised from the sorting ceremony.

He looked up to the front of the room and saw Dumbledore, who he had seen a few times over the years, walk up to the pew. He was beaming at the students,

His arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin

Our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit!

Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

The things he said surprised Sam, Dumbledore had always seemed very serious whenever he had seen him.

His eyes turned away from Dumbledore to the dishes in front of him that were now filled with almost every single dish you could imagine. He and all the other students immediately started digging in.

After a while, he turned to boy next to him.

"What's your name?" asked Sam. The boy turned to face him. "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Draco responded. "What's your name and blood status?"

This seemed like an odd question to Sam. Why on earth would blood status matter?

"I'm Sam Winchester. And my mom was a pure blood and my dad is a half-blood. Why?"

"Just wondering." Draco shrugged. "Wait a second. Winchester. Why does that name sound familiar?"

"My older brother goes to this school."

"Are you Dean's brother?" Asked an older student who sat across from him.

"Ya," Sam replied. "What do you think your brother's thinking knowing that his own brother is one of us now?" The student asked. Sam chose not to respond.

"I don't think that's where I recognise the name. Wait a second. Is your mom the one who was killed in that enchanted fire on the same night Potters parents were killed?"

Sam nodded. It seemed like a rather insensitive question, but Draco seemed not to care. He was the type of boy Sam had often seen on the road, the proud, foolish type who meddled with witchcraft and got themselves murdered. Not the sort you'd want to make friends with.

He was surprised anyone even knew what happened to his mom. It had been in the Dailey Prophet, yes, but so was the news that Voldemort was gone. Compared to that his mother's murder was hardly front page material, a fact that made him want to punch someone.

That was the moment when The Bloody Baron chose to float over the middle of the table, a gruesome spectacle that Sam did not appreciate while eating.

"Anyone have any idea how he died?" asked Sam.

"Rumour is," said the student across from him, "That he taught potions here at Hogwarts. Until the day that he gave out so much homework that one of his students went insane and murdered him with a knife. That's why his robes are so bloody."

"That's completely made up, Tim." Said the girl who sat next to him. "By the way, I'm Gemma Farley. I'm the prefect here in Slytherin, the best house in Hogwarts."

Sam knew exactly what Dean would say in that situation, but he wasn't Dean. Besides that, he needed to make friends with these people. So he introduced himself and asked about the classes and teachers. They didn't get to choose any of their classes the first year. It was mandatory for them to take Astronomy, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions, and Transfiguration. They all handed out quite a lot of Homework, but Sam didn't mind that. The class he was really interested in was Defence against the Dark Arts.

"The last teacher who taught Defense Against the Dark Arts retired last year, so Professor Quirrell, who used to teach muggle studies, stepped up to the position. I bet she'll suck at it. I doubt that fool could defend herself from a bee, let alone an evil witch or wizard. And Snape, the potions professor's furious. He's wanted that position for years. I recon he'd do a much better job than Quirrell could ever do." Said Gemma. Sam had to agree with her. He saw Professor Quirrell at the teachers table. She looked to be just over five feet tall and had light blond hair cut short. Her face seemed to have a permanent nervous expression on his face. If he didn't know better he would have mistaken her for a student.

Professor Snape seemed to be quite the opposite. He was about six feet tall, towering over all the other staff members, with the exception of Hagrid. His looked nose looked sharp enough to be used as a weapon, and his long black hair contrasted with his weirdly pale face. His face contained an expression of hatred. He looked a bit like a vampire Sam had killed last year.

Soon, the food disappeared and was immediately replaced with desserts. He saw pie, which reminded him of Dean. As soon as he thought of Dean, he thought of the inevitability he would have to face him eventually.

After a while the desserts disappeared. Dumbledore then started to walk back up to the podium. The room fell silent.

"Ahern - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's eyes seemed to linger on some students who sat at some of the students who sat at the Gryffindor table at this point in his speech.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

A few students laughed. But Sam knew by his expression that he was serious. He couldn't begin to imagine the things that lied in that corridor.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a small flick and golden tendrils emerged from it and arranged themselves into lyrics.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot._

Two students from Gryffindor sang for long after the others had finished, but Dumbledore didn't seem to mind. He even conducted for them with his wand.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here!

And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Gemma lead Sam, Draco, and the other first years into the hall and down several pairs of staircases that Sam played close attention to in order to memorize. After has sure they were several stories underground and the stairs ended they were lead down a long hallway that ended with a stone wall.

Sam looked around for some sort of secret doorway in the walls, but there didn't appear to be one. For a second he thought maybe they had turned down the wrong hallway.

"Parseltongue," said Gemma, and the entire wall seemed to slide sideways, and behind it was a large doorway that led too a vast room covered in carpet. It contained a large fireplace and several leather couches and green armchairs. Everything in the room was green; it even seemed to be lit with green tinged light. Tapestries coated the walls depicting famous Slytherins from the dark ages. At the back of the room were two doorways, one on either side of the room. Gemma explained that the left contained the boys dorms and the right contained the girls dorms.

All of them very tired and stuffed full of food, they ended the boys dormitory. The first door on the right belonged to the first years. It was a large, rectangular room with 5 beds on each side along the length of the wall. Each of them found there luggage on one of the ten beds.

Sam quickly shoved all his things under his bed without even bothering to unpack, and almost instantly fell asleep.

Sam had a very odd dream that night. In it he was hunting a werewolf with Dean. The werewolf ran towards him and suddenly he realized he had no weapon or even a wand. He yelled at Dean for help, but Dean told him that he didn't help Slytherins. The werewolf started tearing open his chest with its claws, and he awoke.

He rolled over and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
